1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sports and health fitness. Specifically, the present invention relates to a visual training device for improving basketball skills.
2. The Relevant Technology
Shooting a basketball with precision is an exercise that requires great skill. For many basketball players an initial level of proficiency can be achieved in a relatively short period of time. However, a premium is placed on developing consistently high percentages of shots made from various places on a basketball court. It is often difficult for basketball players to obtain high percentages.
One problem with shooting a basketball is the difficulty of focusing. Most basketball players focus on the basketball rim. However, the basketball rim is large and extends around the entire perimeter of the target. A basketball player typically has two options. The first option is to aim for the rim as a whole. However, this practice generally leads to poor precision since the rim is larger than the target. Alternatively, the basketball player can aim for a particular part of the rim. This option may give the basketball player a smaller target, but it requires the basketball player to mentally partition the rim into a smaller target. Moreover, the portion of the rim that serves as the target changes as the shooter moves radially about the rim.
The lack of a good target on a basketball rim can cause poor focusing by the shooter. Shooters that repeatedly practice shots while having poor focus develop muscle memory with a range of precision that is wider than the target (i.e., the basketball hoop). This poor precision due to poor focusing and aiming leads to missed shots.